¡¡CONVOCA LA JUNTA DE LOS KAGES! ¡ES UN ASUNTO DE VIDA O MUERTE!
by beartes
Summary: Serie de One-shots donde se explica la verdad sobre muchos asuntos que Naruto- no el personaje- ha dejado inconexos. Porque la paz eterna no podía durar. El fin del mundo se acerca, esta al acecho. Al fin y al cabo, el pelo blanco es simbolo del mal y las ensaladas tienen gafas. Ya nada tiene sentido. La imagen no me pertenece.
1. Origen

Tras la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja se había extendido un periodo de paz en el que la mayoría de los shinobis se dieron el lujo de formar familias y acomodarse. Realizaban las misiones del mismo riesgo, pero excepto por algún ninja renegado no se dieron las mismas catástrofes de antes.

En Konoha se podía respirar la paz, pero eso iba a cambiar

-Esto es malo muy malo- Se quejaba con desesperación el más grande héroe de las Naciones Ninja, el Rokudaime Hokage Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto

-Tch, tranquilízate dobe- Le respondía molesto su hermano honorario y mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha

-¡¿CÓMO ME VOY A TRANQUILIZAR?! ¿SABES LO QUE ESTO SIGNIFICA?

-Dobe no me grites al oído

-¡Teme que esto es serio!

-Que problemáticos…-Se escuchó una tercera voz más perezosa-con tanto ruido no me dejan pensar

-Pero Shikamaru…

-Naruto…-Se oyó la amenaza de la mejor ninja médico de Konoha y seguramente el mundo. Dicha voz iba acompañada de un aterrador puño cargado con una fuerza descomunal

-S-s-sakura-chan- Suplicó el Hokage con lágrimas en los ojos

-Tch, Usurantonkachi

-Teme…

-¡Shana

-NO, lo siento Sakura-chan, no me pegues no me pegues

-¡VEO QUE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE FUERTE EN VUESTROS CORAZONES MIS QUERIDOS COMPAÑEROS!

-Lee…no…tenías…que…correr…tan...rápido

-¡Tienes razón! Los siento Tenten-chan, pero mi llama de la juventud es muy difícil de contener. Pero no te preocupes, ¡Si no consigo contener mi entusiasmo daré cien vueltas a todas las naciones ninja avanzando solamente sobre mi lengua

-…Eso es pasarse-Musitó un asustado Naruto

-¡TU LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD NUNCA PUEDE ARDER DE MÁS!

-Lee- Le advirtió Tenten con una vena hinchada en el temple

-TENTEN

-LEE….

-TENTEN

-LEE-Y la mencionada prosiguió a pegar una paliza al su entusiasta amigo, quien había ignorado sus amenazas y advertencias

-…Tenten.- Consiguió pronunciar un apaleado Lee desde el suelo

-Bueno Hokage-Dijo alegre e inocentemente la morena obsesionada con las armas.- ¿Por qué estamos todos aquí?- Preguntó provocando que su siempre positivo Hokage se marchitará más rápido que una flor en medio del desierto

-Pues verás…

-No mi querido Saicito, no puedes ir pidiendo a mis amigas que posen conmigo desnudas para un retrato

-¿Estás segura? A Hinata pareció gustarle la idea, se desmayó y se pusó roja como cuando ve al Picha-pequeña-sama.

-Sai, no es no.

-…Sai- Se escuchó una voz demoniaca acompañada de una aura terrorífica- ¿Has pedido a MI Hinata-chan que posara contigo desnuda? ¿Y HAS HECHO QUE SE DESMAYE?

-Sí, pero no ha querido. Pero estoy seguro que la podrás convencer y hasta te puedo dejar una copia

-…¿copia? ¿Cómo en que hay dos o más?

-Claro, te la doy hasta gratis como buen amigo

-Frente de marquesina- Comentó Ino confidencialmente en un susurro

-Inocerda

-Tengo la extraña sensación de que me voy a quedar viuda dentro de nada

-….¿Buen amigo? ¿¡BUEN AMIGO!?

-Y entonces Akiro le confiesa a Hachiro sus sentimientos pero Uchimo les escucha. Enfadado les interrumpe cuando estaban a punto de –inserte risita pervertida- y furioso le reclama a Akiro que es lo que esta haciendo y esta le confiesa que era una ninja durante todo ese tiempo y que aunque quería a Hachiro a quien amaba

-¡SAI YO A TI TE MATO!

-era a él aunque su amor fuera imposible porque debía matarlo para cumplir su deber. Hachiro, confundido y herido le asegura a Akiro que es a él a quien realmente ama y se lo demuestra en un apasionado beso y Uchimo celoso se la arrebata de las

-¡NO A MI SAICITO TU NO LE VAS A TOCAR NI UN PELO!

-manos y comienza a besarla desenfrenadamente. Akiro acalorada y muy pero que muy mojada comienza a responderle el beso a Uchimo, luego va Hachiro, luego Uchimo, luego se empiezan a quitar la ropa y por fin

-Sensei- Le corta una colorada Sakura ignorando la pelea de proporciones épicas que ocurre a sus espaldas- ¿Qué está haciendo?

-Ah, le contaba a Hinata-chan sobre Icha Icha, que me preguntó

-¿¡H-h-hi-hinata te ha preguntado de Icha Icha!?

-¡OH MIS SENTIDOS LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ME AVISAN DE UNA PELEA AMISTOSA ENTRE AMIGOS! ¿CÓMO ES QUE NADIE ME HA AVISADO? ¡PERO NO IMPORTA PORQUE DEMOSTRARÉ QUE CON GRAN ESFUERZO Y LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD LA VICTORIA ESTA ASEGURADA!

-Bueno, no exactamente. Me dijo "Kakashi-sensei, ¿Qué lee usted siempre?" me vi obligado a contarle las maravillas de Icha Icha porque que una mujer hermosa como ella ignore las enseñanzas de Jiraiya-sama… mi pobre conciencia no lo pudo soportar-Acabó con un suspiro afectado

-…Kakashi-sensei, ¿dónde está Hinata?

-Pues hace un momento estaba a mi lado… - Reflexionó Hatake.- a lo mejor se ha perdido en el camino de la vida. O ha ido a comprar su propio Icha Icha

-Akamaru, eso que helo es una pelea

-¡Guau!

-Mmmm, sí las papas de Chouji son de barbacoa…

-¡SON MIS PAPAS KIBA ALEJATE O MUEREEE!

-¿QUIERES PELEA?

-¡SÓLO QUIERO MIS PAPAS!

-¡GUAU!

-TIENES RAZÓN AKAMARU ¡AL ATAQUE!

-¡POR MIS PAPAS!

-S-siento llegar tarde- Se disculpó una voz suave

-Ah, estás ahí Hinata-chan. Como te iba diciendo Akiro estaba con Uchimo y Hachiro al mismo tiempo, que guarrilla es esa kunoichi- inserte risa pervertida- y como eternos rivales y secretos mejores amigos que son

-¡K-Kakashi-sensei! ¡n-no me cuente esas cosas!

-¡Así aprenderás a no pervertir a mi esposa!

**PUM**

**BAM**

**CRASH**

**BOOOM**

-Asi aprenderás a no meterte con mi Saicito

-I-ino-chan…D-duele mucho

-¡Naruto-kun! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¡Hinata-chan ha sido horrible! Primero nace ese bebe con el pelo blanco que va a iniciar la Quinta Gran Guerra Ninja y luego Sai dice que has posado desnuda con Ino y aunque lo del trío no me disguste, como aquella vez con mis clones de sombra y los tuyos de agua… ¡dice que te iba a pintar! Y claro yo tengo que protegerte de los ojos pecaminosos de los demás pero Ino-chan no me entiende y ¡pega más fuerte que Sakura-chan! No puedo mover ni un musculo. Menos mal que Kurama me cura rápido que si no ya me habría muerto y…

-Naruto-kun- Empezó a hablar en tono de ultratumba Sakura muy despacio- Nos has reunido a todos aquí porque ha nacido un niño con le pelo blanco

-¡Es el apocalipsis!

-…Un niño albino no es un código rojo Naruto- Intentó apaciguarle Hinata

-¡Es un código negro! ¡Shikamaru, organiza una junta de los Kages! ¡Es urgente!

-¿Quién es el padre?- Preguntó desinteresadamente Kakashi Hatake, la única persona con el pelo blanco de toda Konoha

-…Pues no lo sé- Todo el mundo se quedó mirando expectante a Kakashi, la única persona en el mundo de la que un niño podría haber heredado ese pelo

-No me miréis así que yo cumplí mi parte del trato-Dijo mientras pasaba una página de su característica novela con aire despreocupado

-¿Trato?- preguntó extrañada Tenten

-Es muy problemático de escuchar

-También es problemático que te rompa las piernas- amenazó, como no, la ninja médico que cura heridas y no debería afligirlas. Bueno, nadie es perfecto

-Tch, qué problemático

-Para ser una persona tan inteligente tienes un vocabulario extremadamente limitado- Se rió Hinata musicalmente

-Hn- Estaba de acuerdo Sasuke

-Ay Sasuke-kun, que tú no estas para hablar. Te expresas en el Hn el Tch y el Dobe- Se burlo Naruto

-No te olvides del Usurantonkachi y el "me vengaré"- Amplió Kakashi mientras seguía leyendo su porno

-¿No nos estamos desviando un poco del tema?-preguntó Tenten con una gota en la nuca

-¡Tenten mi más hermosa flor, que inteligente eres y con cuanto entusiasmo y llama de la juventud nos haces ver nuestros errores!- Alabó Rock Lee

-Lee..

-¡Tenten!

-Lee…

-Tenten

-¡LEE!

**BOOM**

**CRASH**

**PAM**

**PUM**

-…Tenten…

-¿Por dónde íbamos?- Dijo mientras se sonaba los nudillos

-Ah pero Tenten ¡No puedo empezar aún falta Shino!- Se quejó Naruto

-He llegado aquí el primero- Dijo el Aburame con aura de depresión

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó confundido el Rokudaime

-…Siempre me ignoráis

-Yo sí que me he dado cuenta Shino-kun

-¡Pero eso es porque eres la mejor Hinata-chan!

-¡N-naruto-kun!- Le reprochó sonrojada

-Tch, me tocará a mi explicarlo para poder irme de aquí de una vez por todas

-…

-…

-Sasuke has dicho tu primera frase- Suspiró un rubio asombrado

-Usurantonkachi

-¡Teme!- Rubio colerico

-Dobe. Hn. Tenemos que destruir al niño de pelo blanco porque todas las personas albinas han acabado provocando las mayores guerras que conocemos

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Tan problemático como cierto. Desde que se fundó Konoha, de hecho. Si no fuera por Tobirama, Madara no habría enloquecido y con Madara junto a Hashirama al mando las Bestias con Cola no serían repartidas equitativamente. Las dos primeras guerras ninja y parte de la cuarta es culpa del Nindaime

-Es cierto que Tobirama Senju-sama era albino- Dijo con las manos en la boca Hinata

-Pues yo no veo la relación del Nidaime con todo esto- Se quejó Kiba

-Porque no prestas atención- Le recalcó mientras se subía las gafas Shino- El Nidaime fue quien ejecutó el golpe mortal a uchiha Izuna, hermano pequeño de Madara al que luego extrajo los ojos consiguiendo así el Mangekyuo sharingan eterno. Además Izuma era la persona que mas amaba Madara así que le fue imposible dejar impune al asesino de su hermano, el hermano del primer Hokage y su mejor amigo. Aislado de Konoha y de su clan se alimentó en su propio resentimiento hasta formar el plan del ojo de la Luna que todos conocemos

-Eso no explica las otras Dos Guerras- Habló Lee

-Como sabéis Hashirama Senju repartió los nueve Bijuus entre las Aldeas ninja en un símbolo de amistad. Tobirama no se opuso y aún sabiendo las posibles consecuencias, apoyó la idea de su hermano. Las tensiones y ansias de controlar las Nueve bestias aumentaron las tensiones entre las aldeas y no tardaron en estallar la Primera y Segunda Guerra Ninja

-Pero Hashirama también pudo haberse dado cuenta- Replicó Ino

-Pero el Shodaime era un idealista y creía en lo mejor de las personas y no sospechó. El Nidaime era un hombre serio y práctico que conocía perfectamente cuáles serian las consecuencias para konoha

-…Eso es sólo una persona, estoy seguro que hay mucha gente con el pelo banco que no ha causado Guerras Mundiales ni nada- Le quitó importancia Kakashi

-Creo recordar que fue una misión fallida de Colmillo Blanco de Konoha la que desató la Tercera Guerra Ninja- Dijo con una sonrisa falsa Sai

-Y como Kakashi-sensei atravesó con su Chidori a Rin Obito enloqueció, se volvió Tobi y lanzó al Juubi contra la alianza ninja- Dijo sin pizca de tacto Naruto

-¡N-naruto-kun! ¡Eso fue un accidente! Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, no fue su culpa- Se disculpó con una reverencia Hinata

-Ah, el cabrón de Hidán también tenía el pelo blanco

-Y no empecemos con Kabuto….

-Cuando Obito se transformó en el Juubi su pelo era blanco

-…¿Eso significa que no es mi culpa, sino de mi pelo, que Obito, Rin, Sensei y Kushina hallan muerto junto con todas las tragedias de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja?- dijo esperanzado Kakashi

-Hmp, más te gustaría a ti. Es como decir que ir a orochimaru para entrenar y perderme en el odio no fue mi culpa sino la del Sharingan

-Bueno, esta eso de la Maldición del Odio de los Uchiha…-Concedió Kakashi

-Tal vez debería teñirse el pelo- Sugirió Shino- No queremos más desgracias

-Cierto, pero ¿de qué color?

-¡Naranja!

-Denegado

-¿Rubio?

-Te gustaría más con el pelo rubio Hinata-chan, ¿no? Pues denegado

-¿Rosa?

-Ya bastantes hijos con ojos rojos y pelo rosa va a tener Sasuke, yo paso

-¿Castaño?

-….Tan común. No

-¿Negro?

-¡Y Sasuke-kun y yo podremos ser por fin una familia!

-Ni lo sueñes viejo sensei

-Yo se que en fondo me quieres Sasuke-kun. Me quieres mucho, mucho, mucho. Tanto que te duele en tu negro corazoncito

-¡Un momento!- Exclamó Sakura como quien acaba de tener una epifanía- ¡Jiraiya también tenía el pelo blanco!

-¿A lo mejor era de viejo?- Se preguntó Naruto

-No, cuando yo era pequeño también era de ese color- Respondió Kakashi

-Ah, pues veamos. Fue compañero genin de Orochimaru y Tsunade. Supongo que no darse cuenta de lo podrido que estaba Orochimaru pordría valer como uno

-Luego enseñó a Minato Namikaze y a otros dos de los que nadie sabe nada. Como el tema de konoha es el trabajo en equipo y Minato por muy fantástico que sea no es un equipo. Eso lo hacen dos.

-Creo que después se fue a Ame y enseño a tres huérfanos

-Que fundaron Akatsuki y Pein invadió Konoha

-Por no nombrar que se pasaba los días escribiendo esos libros depravados y espiando a las mujeres en los baños termales

-También las espiaba en el río cuando se bañaban o en los probadores o cundo se duchaban o cuando se agachaban o cuando se cambiaban

-…Icha Icha es lo mejor que hay en mundo. Una obra de arte

-Lo dice alguien con el pelo blanco. Eso es prueba suficiente, ese niño debe morir.

-¡N-no! E-es un niño, no es su culpa

-Pero lo será cuando provoque la Quinta Sexta y Séptima Grandes Guerras Ninjas

-¡P-pero mirarle, es tan inocente y mono!

En efecto, era un niño precioso con el pelo blanco y suave y unos ojos grandes y verdes que miraban curiosos a su alrededor. Tenía el puñito en la boca en una expresión adorable y falta de culpa

Parecía imposible que ese niño pudiera causar tanto revuelo

-P-podríamos adoptarlo para vigilarlo

-¡Mío!

-¡Para mí!

-Yo lo vi primero Inopuerca

-Pero yo seré mejor madre frentona

-Yo llego antes

-No yo

-¡Ino puerca!

-¡Frentona!

-Grrrr

-grrrr

-Kakashi-sensei- interrogó Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión sospechosa-¿Seguro que no es su hijo? Se parece u montón a usted

-Kakashi lleva siempre mascara dobe

-¡Teme!

-¡Dobe!

-A mi los niños me dan alergia, soy más de perros ¡Vámonos Akamaru!

-Si no se come no me interesa

-Es demasiado problemático

-Inopuerca

-frentona

-No me veo capacitado para esta misión. Además mis chikaku no son apropiados para cuidar a un niño que no sea de mi clan.

-Se parece un poco a el tipo que sacaba huesos de todas partes- Pensó entre cerrando los ojos Lee

-Pues ahora que lo dices-Concedió Naruto girando la cabeza –tienes razón, son iguales.

-O es el hijo de Kakashi Hatake y Sakura Haruno,

-Pfff, eso si que provocaría la Quinta Guerra Ninja. Los Uchiha celosos son los más problemáticos

-Hn

-¿Eso quiere decir que estás celoso?- Se burló Sakura

-Hn

-A-a lo mejor Sasuke-san t-tiene hambre

-Hn

-Oh, esto es como los bebés que hay que adivinar que quieren- Dijo Naruto saltando de un lado a otro con mucha energía- Veamos…¿Necesitas que te cambien?

-…

-…

-Estás muerto, Dobe

-¿Qué? Pero como voy a estar muerto si est-….¡Teme!

-Así que la culpa no es de Hashirama, es de Tobirama-Resumió Tenten

-Y no te olvides de Kakashi, ni de Jiraiya, ni de Kabuto, ni de Hidan ni de ese niño desconocido y al que voy a llamar ramen- Añadió Naruto

-…Si yo me llamara ramen si que haría una Gran Guerra Ninja sólo para que dejaran de burlarse de mí

-¡Naruto! ¿cómo puedes pensar en llamarle ramen?

**PAM**

-¡Lo siento Sakura-chan! ¡Pero es ramen!

-Quedaría muy Orochimaru-Sasuke que te levantaras por las mañanas cantando "quiero a mi ramen, rico y jugoso y sabroso ramen"

-O "el ramen es muy bueno pá mi cuerpo"

-No olvidemos a "ramen quiero casarme contigo"

-La peor sin duda es "el ramen es mi afrodisiaco personal, personal y si no estoy con ramen me siento fatal, fatal. Mi cuerpo se siente incompleto sin ese tazón de cielo. El ramen es mi Edén personal, personal"

-Orochimaru no quería mi cuerpo en ese aspecto

-Shush shush, tú sigue en negación cariño

-No estoy en negación

-Y-yo te creo S-sasuke-san

-Hinata, tú te crees hasta las escusas de Kakashi, me acuerdo cuando le diste un mapa de su vida para que no se perdiera. Te pasaste meses indagando en la bibioteca hasta que encontraste todos esos datos- La reprendió cariñosamente Ino

-¡Hasta encontraste una foto de Kakashi-sensei sin máscara!

-¿Eso existe?-Preguntó alarmado el Ninja que copia

-Se la di a Ayame-san, ¡pero no se la deje ver a nadie más lo prometo!

-…¿Ayame? ¿Ayama como en te estoy acosando por las noches y me meto en tu baño mientras te duchas Ayame?

-¿S-ssí?

-Da gracias a que eres la única adorable de todos los novatos, que si no te mataba

-No mientas viejo tuerto, te da pereza

-Ah, Sasuke-kun siempre me has conocido tan bien…

-Eso ha sonado tan Orochimaru….

-A lo mejor es otra característica de los albinos: querer ser como Orochimaru. ¡Mirada a Kabuto y Kinimaro!

-Ero-sennin y la serpiente eran rivales….

-Y fue Akatsuki con Hidan

-Hizo el Edo Tensei con el Segundo

-¿Kakashi vivió en la misma Aldea Ninja hasta que le repudiaron?

-Entonces si no han entrado en contacto con Orochimaru no hay peligro.

-Gracias al cielo que esta muerto….

-Kukuku ¿habeisssss vissssssto a mi nuevo cuerpo? Esssss un clon de kinimaro, tan essssssspecial

-…Sasuke, ¿qué se siente al ser sustituido?

-¿Sssssssassssssssuke? ¡Me asssssssesssssssinassssssste!

-Sigo teniendo el Sharingan, ahora el magenkyeou eterno

-Sssssssssssharingan o huessssssossssssss

-No entiendo nada. ¿Alguien habla parsel?

-¿O ambosssssss? Kukukuk

-¿Gallino? ¿lo pillais?¿Kukuku?

-Sai, castigado. Vete a un rincón oscuro y cuenta hasta infinito

**Y esa, señores y señoras, es la razón por la cual Orochimaru llegó tan lejos. Muchas personas de pelo banco que influenciar y ningún Harry Potter o Tom Riddel o hablante fluido de parsel en el Narutoverso. Si alguien entendiera los siseos de esa reinona de la noche Sasuke Uchiha se hubiera ahorrado las cicatrices emocionales de ser violado por Orochimaru hasta el punto en el que se viste con horrendos atuendos y (porque con las fangirls no era suficiente) se volviera total y completamente asexual. Si no llega a existir la viagra la pobre Inner de Sakura haruno habría muerto de abstinencia.**

**Y sobre la razón del odio de los de pelo blanco de Kishimoto-creador de Naruto a mi no me pertenece nada- es su primera cana. Y es que de verdad, ¿quién quiere volverse viejo?**


	2. La verdad sobre ensalada, digo Sarada

**Parte dos de mis series Origen. Naruparodia pa tos. **

**Como estoy flipando en haber acertado con el SaiIno, NaruHina y SasuSaku he decidido comentar los frutos de sus uniones. Bueno, más bien una cosa que todos hemos pensado. La hija SasuSaku es SasuKarin. Me da igual que el Uchiha se casara con Sakura o que la niña tenga una frentona**

**Es SasuKarin. ¿Por qué? Lleva gafas**

**Gafas**

**Uchiha**

**¿Obito? ¡ERROOOOOR!**

**¿Karin? ¡ACIERTOOOOOOOO!**

**Si. Rastreator tambien esta en esta web, encontrando la verdad como perro sabueso que es. **

* * *

A Sakura Haruno no le hacía ninguna gracia

NINGUNA

De hecho, le hacía tan poca gracia que estaba un paso de ir en completo "SHANAAAROOOOO" en su estupido y prieto culo Uchiha. Susano´o o no.

-Me estás diciendo- Comenzó a decir muy bajito. Sí, en ese tono que solía preceder a una de las palizas de Naruto. Pero a una de las palizas en las que rompía huesos y tardaba tres horas en decidirse a sanarlo. De esas palizas- Que de alguna forma...¿Has tenido una hija? ¿¡Tu Sólo!?

Sakura cerró los ojos y contó hasta trescientos. Empezando en cero y acabando en cero. Sí, tuvo que contar dos veces

¿Y él?

Ni parpadeó.

-Hn- Fue todo lo que dijo

Sí. Dijo "Hn"

¡UN MALDITO MONOSILABO!

¡Después de todo lo que había hecho por él! ¡Le propuso abandonar Konoha, por él! ¡Se hizo más fuerte para él! ¡Le acept-

**¿¡Por qué no se lo dices a la cara!? ¡Hell yeah!**

En uno de esos momentos era cuando Sakura apreciaba a su Inner.

Aunque el hecho de que las voces en su cabeza no pertenecían a ningún Bijuu o Maldición Uchiha eran preocupantes. Menos mal que su campo en medicina no era la psiquiatría. (Pheeeew, por poco y se manda a si misma al manicomio)

¿Por donde estaba?

Ah. Sí.

-Tú- Siseó. Sasuke contempló vagamente su parecido con Orochimaru. Si Orochimaru tuviera el pelo rosa, claro esta. Hasta los dos llevaban el maquillaje del mismo color.

Ignoró las ganas que tenía de suspirar. Siempre le tocaban los raritos. Y el morado.

-Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos- Comenzó a protestar Sakura. Sasuke quiso burlarse de ella. Su primer encuentro despues de su exilio fue un intento de asesinato. El segundo no fue mucho mejor. -¡De todo lo que he hecho por ti!- Porque envenenar un kunai era taaaaaaan dificil.

Aunque, pensandolo bien, Sakura había invertido mucha energía entre babeando por él (Y lo quiere decir literalmente, nunca más compartió tienda con ella desde que fueron genin. Misma razón por la cual se iba después de que tuvieran sexo. Los Uchiha no hacen el amor, hacen la guerra y el odio. Y la venganza, especialidad de Sasuke) y acosandolo y fastidiando tomates (Como hacía para que un tomate - SOLO- supiera a rayos no lo sabía. No quería saberlo. Era algo imperdonable.) y declarandole su amor (aunque Naruto le comentó algo de no se que confesion en una nevada o algo así) y siguiendo ahí pese a todos los errores que había cometido

Suspiró

Tal vez le tenía que dar una expliación más larga

Sakura sentía como su autocontrol se esfumaba más rápido que el ramen frente a Naruto. Suspiró. El maldito había suspirado ¡Como si estuviese harto de sus reclamos! ¡nunca le reclamaba nada!

-¡OKAERI!- Se escuchó al alegre voz del Hokage, Naruto

-Tadaima- Dijo simplemente Sasuke

-Tada-¡NARUTOOOOOO ESTA NO ES TU CASA! -Grito enfurecida Haruno

-Sakura-chan- escuchó una timida y tetrica voz- ¿Que estas haciendo?

Todo el mundo (menos Naruto y la portadora de la voz) contuvieron un escalofrío. Las mujeres con el Byakugan eran algo terrorifico.

Sobre todo cuando esa mujer era una Hinata con su bebe en brazos que odiaba que tocaran o maltrataran de alguna forma a su marido

Nadie lastimaba a "N-naruto-kun". Nadie.

O la gente aprendería porqué la ninja más poderosa de todos los tiempos tenía el byakugan y no el Sharingan (aunque, tecnnicamente, si que lo tuviera en la frente. Pero era algo..asqueroso. Así que la gente no pensaba en ello)

-N-nada Hinata-chan- Dijo azul por el miedo Sakura

-Tsk, patetico- Se burló Sasuke del dobe que tenía que ser defendido por su mujercita

-¿Sasuke-san?- Le llamó suavemente Hinata con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro

-...Hn- Sasuke era un Uchiha. Los Uchiha no se disculpaban. Mirad a Madara, casi destruye el mundo y ¿alguien le escuchó pedir perdón? Aunque no es como si hubiera podido...Oh. Bueno. Como sea. Los Uchiha no piden perdón

-¿Uchiha-san?- La voz de Hinata era aún más dulce. El Uchiha sintió el pelo de su nuca erizarse. Cuando más educadada, más miedo daba.

-G-gomen.- Bajó la cabeza el moreno como un niño que acaban de pillar haciendo una travesura

-Buen chico- Le felicitó sin cambiar la expresión. Isntintivamente, todos menos la familia Uzumaki retrocedieron un paso

-Naruto, no entiendo porqué no escribes el siguiente icha icha, tienes que seguir con los pasos de tu maestro. Además Hinata sería una estupenda protagonista, tan dulce y fiera- Comentó Kakashi tranquilamente desde la ventana de la casa de los Uchiha mientras ojeaba su inseparable libro- Yo.- Saludó apaticamente

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Llegas tarde! - Le señaló Naruto rápidamente, ropas de Hokage volando a todas partes en su frenesí.

Kakashi parpadeó.

Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata y el pequeño Bolt parpadearon

-¿No llegas tarde?- Preguntó Naruto extrañado

-No- Dijo alegremente Kakashi- Debe de ser el fin del mundo

-Seguramente- Consideró Naruto. Luego abrió desmesuradamnete los ojos en alarma- ¡SASUKE-TEME RÁPIDO! ¡CONVOCA UNA JUNTA DE LOS KAGES! ¡ES UN ASUNTO DE VIDA O MUERTE!

-SASUKE-_KUN _NO SE VA DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE NO ME DE UNA EXPLICACIÓN

-Sakura-san no grite a mi marido- Le instruyó dulcemente Hinata. Sakura tragó fuerte y decidió que no valía la pena

**¿No valía la pena? ¡CHA! ¡SASUKE-KUN SIEMPRE VALE LA PENA! CHAAA**

-Hinata- Le dijo fríamente- Esto no te concierne. - Hinata no perdió la sonrisa

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡No le hables así a mi Hina-chan!- La recién Uzumaki pasó el bebé a brazos de Kakashi, que tuvo que renunciar a su Icha icha por culpa de un estupido niño con un ridiculo nombre "Boruto" Que si, que si referencia al "Tornillo" de Neji a "Torbellino" del Rasengan o al clan de su padre o lo que sea. De todas formas los Namikaze y los Uzumaki no sabían poner nombres. Tch, primero "Naruto" que se come y ahora "Bolt" en inglés. ¿Quereis saber quien era Bolt?

Ese era el perro superespía que al final no era tan super, ni tan espía, de la serie que hacía competencia a Icha Icha y le sacaba ventaja.

Bueno, en el publico infantil. Pero es que Icha Icha tendría que ser la Biblia del mundo. Tendría que ser leída a los bebes, incluso a los fetos.

-Gomen-nasai Sakura-san- La dijo educadamente con una pequeña reverencia. - Demo...Naruto-kun...-Activó el Byakugan

-¡Se ha ido de viaje y ha vuelto con su "hijo"!- Explotó sakura- ¡Que yo no he parido, por cierto!

**-¿¡NANI!?**

Todo el mundo tuvo que recojer su amndibula que se había caído al suelo de torpeza. Y cuando digo todo el mundo me refiero a toda la generación de Naruto. Lee y Tenten habían ido porque los sentidos de la flor de la juventud le estaban avisando de una lucha amistosa entre compañeros. Kiba y Shino querían ver a su ahijado. El equipo Ino-Shika-Cho había llegado (con sus respectivas parejas) porque Ino había detectado un cotilleo super potente que revolucionaría el mundo. O que alguien se había comprado nueva ropa sin avisarla. Vamos, dos cosas de equivalente importancia y de prioridad máxima.

-¡SASUKE!- Exclamó Ino furiosa- ¿¡Que tienes que decir en tu defensa!?

-Tsk, que molesto- Contestó cruzandose de brazos. Al detectar más instinto asesino en los presentes que en la guerra decidió contestar- Mi Magekyou Sharingan me ha embarazado.

Un silencio sepulcral

-Y es en estos momentos en los que me alegra haber perdido el sharingan en la guerra- Le dijo confidencialmente Kakashi a Bolt, que dio una palmadita en el aire riendose.

Excepto por la mirada asesina de los Uchiha (Si, el bebe tembien estaba mirando mal desde los brazos de su padre) todo el mundo le ignoró. Algunos disimularon la risa con ligeras toses.

Sí, era Kiba.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían...!? ¡El sharingan era el mejor doujutsu que había existido! ¡Maldición del Odio, condiciones sangrientas y dolor y locura aseguradas incluidas!

-¡SHIKAMARU! ¡RÁPIDO! ¡CONVOCA LA JUNTA DE LOS KAGES! ¡ES UN ASUNTO DE VIDA O MUERTE!- Exclamó Naruto tirándose de los pelos. El mencionado bostezó

-Problematico- Comentó- ¿Por qué tenemos que llamar a los Kages?

-¡SI SASUKE HA TENIDO UN HIJO POR SU MANGEKYOU ENTONCES ES POSIBLE QUE OBITO Y ITACHI TAMBIEN LO PUDIERAN! ¡LOS HIJOS DE MADARA- Seguro que son muchisimos ese hombre vivio como doscientos años...-PODRIAN ESTAR AHORA MISMO PLANEANDO SU VENGANZA! ¡Y TODOS SABEMOS LO QUE LES GUSTAN A LOS UCHIHA SUS VENGANZAS Y PLANES MALVADOS QUE PARECEN NO TENER FIN!

-¿Hijos de Obito?- Dijo Kakashi bastante alarmado- ¡No me dijo nada! ¡Quería ser el padrino!- Y Kakashi se sumió en una nube de depresión agarrando sus rodillas en una esquina, apartado del mundo

-¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!- Le gritó Sakura. Hinata sonrió. Sakura bajó lentamente el puño, no era oportuno hacer movimientos bruscos. Se rió nerviosa- Eso..heheh, es claramente una mentira, Hokage-sama

-Eso pensé- Dijo inteligentemente Kakashi mientras se acariciaba el mentón, haciendose el interesante. A todo el mundo le apareció una gota tras la nuca

-No, no lo hiciste- Le dijeron al unisono. Kakashi sólo sonrio con su ojo y sacó una libreta. Sakura respiró hondo. Tenía que tranquilizarse, Sasuke le tendría que dar unaverdadera explicación en cualquier momento

-Sasuke-_kun _\- Y el kun iba a ir con sarcasmo hasta que le diera una buena explicación- ¿Cómo, exactamente, te has embarazado por tu Magekyou?

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, sólo interrumpido por el ruidio de Kakashi escribiendo

-Es para tomar apuntes- Afirmó convencido como un buen estudiante bajo la mirada interrogatoria de todos los presentes- Hay que continuar el legado de Jiraiya-sama. ¡Nunca le había visto tanto partido al sharingan! ¡Imaginate las posibilidades!

-¡PERVERTIDO!- Le acusaron Sakura y Naruto

-Ano, Kakashi-sensei, ¿dónde esta Bolt?- Le preguntó acongojada Hinata

-Oh, eso- Le dijo con aparente calma. Nadie puede estar calmado ante esa Hinata, eso te lo podía asegurar toda Konoha. Y Suna. Puede que Kumo- Se perdió en el camino de la vida.

Y Kakashi despareció en un remolino de hojas.

No volvió en tres años.

-...¿N-nani?- Susurró a su alrededor perdida- N-naruto-kun...

-Tranquila Hinata-chan, no llores- Le dijo dandola un abrazo. Bueno, intentandolo. De la nada a Hinata le apareció un aura oscura a su alrededor

-Usa tu modo sabio y localiza a nuestro hijo y a Kakashi. Luego contratarás una niñera para cuidar de Bolt durante mi ausencia- Activó el Byakugan- Llegaré tarde a cenar

-¿Hi...Hinata?- Si hasta Naruto estaba asustado, imaginaos como estaba el resto de los presentes

-Ahora- Le ordenó. Naruto vio que la mirada de muerte y destrucción de Kaguya si que había sido heredara por sus descendientes. No precisamente por los Uchiha. Ni los Senju. Ni los Uzumaki. Sí, creo que ya lo cogeis.

Nunca en su vida de shinobi habia pasado al nivel sabio tan rápido.

-Esta en...¿Suna con Gaara?- Dijo extrañado con ismbolos de interrogación rodeandole. Hinata se relajó. Podia confiar en Gaara con la vida de su hijo.

Por su parte, Temari entró en pánico

-¿¡Un bebé!? ¿¡CON MI HERMANITO!?- Exclamó con los ojos como platos -¡SHIKAMARU! ¡Convoca la reunion de Kages! ¡El fin del mundo se acerca!

-¿¡QUEEEE!?- Exclamó Naruto azul por el miedo- Quiero decir, ¡LO SABÍA!

-...Baka- Murmuró media sala al unisono

-Mujer problematica- Se quejó Shikamaru- Gaara es muy bueno con los niños

-Meció a nuestro hijo en un ataud de arena- Recalcó Temari- Ataúd mortal de arena

-Los jutsu son utiles fuera de batallas- Contestó Nara mirando al cielo

-¡Eso lo dices por que tu lo usas para todo!¡Vago inconsiderado!- Shikamaru sólo se encogió de hombros. O, bueno, su versión de encogerse de hombros. Consistía en convocar dos sombras que le levantaran los hombros y los dejaran caer. Pero eso son minucias irrelevantes

-¡BASTA YA!- Explotó Sakura por...digamos enesima vez en ese día.- ¡ESTO ERA UNA CONVERSACIÓN PRIVADA! ¡NO TIENE POR QUÉ ENTERARSE MEDIA KONOHA DE QUE! De que...Sasuke-kun- La Uchiha bajó la cabeza, conteniendo las lagrimas.

Cayeron una a una al suelo

-Sakura-chan- Murmuró Naruto apenado

-Sakura- La llamó Sasuke, con un deje en la voz más suave- Odio las mentiras. Por eso siempre digo la verdad- Y era cierto. Si hubiera sabido la verdad, y no diferentes versiones se habría ahorrado un montón de dolor y todo el odio que fue su acompañante durante años.

Y eso iba por Itachi

No por Madara, o por Danzo o por el Sandaime.

Iba por Itachi.

Y Kakashi cuando le mintió y le dijo que su Icha Icha era un libro de Jutsus y que el Genjutsu en el que estaba camuflado se iba cuando habías memorizado hasta la página 600. El libro sólo tiene 198 paginas. Luego le dijo que iba por tomos. Se los leyó todos.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron durante todo el mes que estubieron entrenando para los examenes Chunnin. Llegaron tarde porque tuvo que aprender el Chidori en media hora.

-Mientes- Sonrió falsamente Sai- Si dijeras siempre la verdad admitirías que Orochimaru si que "poseyó" tu cuerpo.

-Ino- Le dijo lentamente Kiba- Has sido una pésima influencia en Sai ¡Me encanta!- Por azares del destino, Ino decidió darle un puñetazo (Urgh, su manicura. ¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA! ¡CONVOCA LA JUNTA DE LOS KAGES!) que hizo que la ultima frase se entendiera como "Dame tus papas"

Sí. Dame tus papas. Perfectamente pronunciado.

-¿¡CÓMO QUE QUIERES MIS PAPAS!?- Exclamó Chouji, ultrajado, justo antes de lanzarse a Kiba con la intención de defender su honor, no espera, su hogar. No, eso tampoco era. ¿Su familia? No...Era otra cosa...Ah. Su comida.

A todo el mundo le apareció una gotita en la nuca

-¿Alguien sabe como llegué a casarme con él?- Preguntó Karui, con la pequeña Chocho en brazos- ¿Y por qué llamé a mi hija como las gónadas fémeninas? Cómo si no la fueran a hacer bullying ya...

-Eso es uno de los grandes misterios del mundo- Aportó sabiamente Tenten- Junto cómo un árbol llegó a ser Dios.

-¡TENTEN!

-¿Lee...?

-¡TENTEN!

-Lee.

-¡TENTEN!

**PAM!**

-Si vas a decir algo dilo de una vez y deja de gastarme el nombre- Le instruyó Tenten con una expresión algo sádica- Lee

-...Tenten- Murmuró Lee desde el suelo, dando espasmos hasta que le gano la incosciencia- ¡Yosh!- Fue su última palabra antes de desfallecer

-Bueno- Dijo jovialmente Tenten como si no acabara de apalear a su compañero de equipo y puede que algo más...Vale, padre de su hijo. Tch. - Estabamos aquí por algo ¿no?

-¡Claro que sí!- Exclamó Naruto con el puño al aire y llamas en sus ojos- ¡DEBEMOS CONVOCAR UNA REUNIÓN DE KAGES!

-Usurantonkachi- Dijo Sasuke

-No has contestado a mi pregunta- Inquirió Sai, su sonrisa falsa agrandandome- Y no me gustaría tener que usar el miedo para sacarte información

Sasuke alzó la ceja. ¿Miedo?

Yamato aparecio cual Zetsu a traves del Tatami del suelo. Que era de madera. Que si no, no puede.

-¿Me necesitabais?- Preguntó con su cara en sombras. Naruto se puso azul, aterrorizado

-Y-yamato-sensei

-Yamato-san- Le dijo dulce y mortalmente Hinata- Esta usted asustando a mi marido.

-Suminasen Hinata-sama

-Buen chico

...

-En ocasiones creo que si le pasara algo a Naruto Hinata se volvería Madara- Confesó Kiba

-¿No querrás decir majara?- Le preguntó curioso Sai

-No. Lo he dicho bien. Madara

-No he hablado en todo este tiempo- Se quejó Shino en una esquina oscura de tal forma de que nadie sabía que estaba ahí, ni cuando llevaba ahí. Ni quien era si no fuera por la voz. Le podrían haber matado del susto. Era shinobis y habían estado en La Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja y eso.

-¡Shiko!- Gritó Naruto con la mano en el pecho- ¿¡Desde cuanto llevas ahí!?

-...Esta es mi casa

-Oh.

-Mi nombre es Shino

-Pues vaya

-Lo sé.

-Esto es incomodo

-Sí.

-...Oh.

-Entonces antes de que Sasuke se fuera de misión - Preguntó Sakura, sonrojada- Tú...¿estabas aquí?

-Sí.

-Y...¿nos oíste?

-Sí. Pensaba que era día de matanza de cerdos

-Ese fue Sasuke- DIjo rápidamente Sakura con una risa nerviosa- Cuando se excita hace cada ruido...

-¡NADIE QUERÍA SABER ESO!- Le gritaron todos

-Principalmente porque no fui yo, fuiste tú Sakura. Y yo nunca miento. Además, ese fue día de Tsukuyomi, ¿recuerdas?

-No sé que es más perturbador. Que el mote de Ino halla sido Inocerda durante toda su infancia y la que hace las onomatopeyas del gorrino es Sakura o que lleveís un horario para vuestras perversiones sexuales.- Sijo finalmente Kiba

-A mi me parece más perturbador que Shino, Lee, Chouji, Sai, Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru esten todos casados y pillen regularmente y precisamente tú sigas soltero. Y sin pillar- apareció Kankuro de la nada- Y pensar que de todos ellos tu eres el más normal.

-Callate travesti.

-Y a mucha honra

-Argh, demasiada información- Se quejó Temari- Me fui de Suna por algo ¿sabes?

-Yo pensaba que era porque Gaara se volvió Nazi de la noche a la mañana- Le dijo seriamente a Shikamaru

-Yo que era porque Shika te dejó embarazada- Confesó Ino

-A-anno, yo creí que tenias un amor que traspasaba fronteras- Dijo avergonzada Hinata

-Oh. Por eso tambien- Admitió Temari, sin una pizca de vergüenza

-¡QUEREIS DEJAR DE DESVIAR EL TEMA!- Volvió a explotar Sakura

-Cierto- Comentó Sai- Aún no nos has dicho la verdad sobre tu estancia con Orochimaru. Tampoco nos has dicho si Naruto tiene pene

-¡TENGO UN HIJO! ¡ESO PRUEBA QUE TENGO PENE!

-Actualmente no- Informó Shikamaro en modo genio- Es problematico. Como Sasuke ha tenido un hijo por su Magekyou existe la posibilidad de que haya más jutsu de embarazo.

-O a lo mejor el zorro sacó una de sus colas y embarazó a Hinata- Propuso Sai- Me parece lo más probable.

-Baka-Le dijo Sasuke

-¡Teme...!- Alzó el puño amenazante el Séptimo Hokage- ¡Al menos lo mío no es un ojo! ¡Y SE LLAMA KURAMA, DATTEBAYO!

-...

-...

-...

-¿Acabas de admitir que has dejado a ese tal Kurama marcarle un gol a tu esposa?- Preguntó Kankuro, incredulo

-E-etto- Confesó Hinata mirando al suelo, más roja que un tomate- S-sólo fueron u-un p-par de veces...A-anno...E-es qu-que s-sabe lo que hace

-Estoy con Kakashi en lo de que te bases en Hinata para el próximo Icha Icha- Declaró Kiba, mortalmente serio.

-Quiero tomates- Soltó Sasuke.- Sakura, traeme tomates. Tengo un antojo

-¡IDIOTA! ¡QUE YA HAS PARIDO AL NIÑO!

-Sabía que tenía que haberme casado con Karin. Haría menos preguntas y más sexo- La acusó con la cara impasible

-¿¡PUES SI TANTO TE GUSTA KARIN POR QUÉ NO TE VAS CON ELLA!?

-Porque he tenido un hijo con mi Mangekyou. Nunca le aceptará y crecerá marginado. Podría ser un segundo Obito. O peor. Un tercer Naruto. El mundo no lo soportaría.

-...Tambien eso es cierto- Concedió Sakura, asintiendo un par de veces.

-Además, tu ya has evolucionado del movimiento defensivo "sujeto un kunai con manos temblorosas y nunca me pasará nada" Karin aún esta en la fase de "Si grito Sasuke aparecerá a lomos de una serpiente alada blanca y me salvará para beberse mi sangre" cuando hay peligro.

-O sea...Que has montado a una serpiente- Musitó Sai- ¿Orochimaru no era llamado serpiente todo el rato?

-Si

-Esto soluciona todas mis dudas. Claramente Sasuke perdió la virginidad con Orochimaru

..

..

-¡NADIE QUERÍA SABER ESO SAI! ¡CON SOSPECHARLO NOS BASTABA! ¡DIEZ MINUTOS CASTIGADOS A UNA ESQUINA OSCURA!-Le ordenó Ino.

-En la esquina oscura estoy yo- Protestó Shino

-¿Sigues ahí?- Preguntó distraídamente Shikamaru. Y si Shika no se acuerda de tu presencia, entonces si que eres completamente invisible e irrelevante.

-Sí- Y esas fueron las últimas palabras de Shino.

No, no se suicidó. Se fue al exilio con Kakashi. Pensó que si estaba sólo con una persona de compañía esta hablaría con el. Se equivocó.

-Tienes una sexualidad muy rara...-Dijo sospechosamente Naruto- ¿Seguro que no eres gay?

-Sí. Y yo nunca miento

-Ajá. Y tu primer y segundo beso fueron conmigo y perdiste la virginidad con Orochimaru...¿Bisexual, entonces?

-¡Fueron accidentes que me habia forzado a mi mismo a olvidar!- Estalló el Uchiha.

-¿¡Cómo te acuestas con alguien por accidente!?- Protestó Kiba. Todos asintieron- No, en serio. Quiero saberlo. Lo necesito para sentirme hombre

-¡Pues- Comenzó a explicar Sasuke

**-¡NO QUEREMOS SABER NADA DE LA PEDERASTIA DE OROCHIMARU!- **Gritó la Alianza Shinobi.

-S-sasuke-san - Le llamó suavemente Hinata- ¿Cómo tuviste a tu hijo?

-No lo sé muy bien...-Entrecerró los ojos- Estaba con el equipo Taka y se me cayó el jabón

-El equipo Taka esta en la carcel- Señaló Sakura- Del país del Hierro. ¿Fuistes hasta ahí sólo para visitarles?

-Sí. Y se me cayó el jabón al suelo- Recalcó Sasuke.

-Eso lo explica todo- Asintió Lee, ya recuperado de sus lesiones de amor duro de pareja

-¡NO EXPLICA NADA!- Le gritó Tenten

-¡Pero Tenten!

-No seas simplona- Resopló Ino- Todo el mundo sabe que cuando se te cae el jabón en la ducha y eres un tío te violan.

-Cierto, cierto- Se pusieron de acuerdo todos los chicos menos Sai, que no tenía cultura general.

-¿Por qué sigo aquí sino estoy haciendo nada?- Se preguntó a sí mismo Yamato justo antes de desaparecer hundiendose en la madera.

-¡Un momento!- Llamó la atención de todos Temari- ¿Kiba y Chouji no estaban luchando? ¡¿Cómo es que Kiba sigue aquí!?

-En verdad soy Akamaru trasformado- Dijo Ki, bueno, Akamaru tranquilamente cruzandose de brazos

-Eso es perturbador- Dijeron todas las chicas a la vez

-M-mi equipo es perturbador- Susurró Hinata sumida en una gran ola de depresión.

-Como iba diciendo se me cayó el jabón en la ducha de la carcel- Prosiguió Sasuke como si nada- Y apareció Karin

-¡LO SABÍA! ¡SHANAR

-Sakura- La miró Sasuke con su mirada gélida paralizadora que funcionaba desde que la conoció.- Dejame terminar

-H-hai- Dijo Sakura avergonzada bajando la cabeza

-¡Mira Tenten! ¡Es sumisión! ¡Cómo nuestra relación!- Comentó Lee ilusionado

-Lee...-Dijo Tenten con una vena hinchada en la frente

-¡TENTEN!- Llamó Lee con un atardecer detrás suyo y lagrimas corriendole por los ojos

-Er...¿Lee?

-¡TENTEN!- Repitió mientras se acercaba a camara lenta, flores floreciendo a su alrededor

-Lee...Me estas asustando

-¡TENTEN!- Abrió los brazos excesivamente para atraparla en un abrazo

-¡LEE!- Le avisó para que parara

-¡TENTEN!- En sus ojos había dos grandes corazones rosas que incluso latían

**PAM!**

-¡LEE!- Le amenazó Tenten con el puño en alto- ¡Te he dicho millones de veces que dejes de hacer eso!

-Tenten...-Susurró Lee, apaleado, desde el suelo- G-gomen-ne...Tenten

-Lee...

-Como os pongais romanticos poto- Advirtió Kankuro.- Y me estropearé la pintura de guerrero que llevo en la cara

-¿Es pintura de guerrero?- Preguntó Naruto, confundido- Yo siempre pensé que te gustaba trasvestirte, con el disfraz de gato y todo

-¿¡QUIEN DE NOSOTROS DOS ES EL CREADOR DEL SEXY NO JUTSU EH!? ¿¡EH!?- Le acusó Kankuro fuera de sí.

-Kankuro-san- Amenazó la dulce voz de la antes Hyuga- Por favor, reflexione sus proximas palabras muy cuidadosamente

-Joe...- Dijo el marionetista escondido detrás de su hermana- Si que da miedo

-¡No me interrumpais!- Ordenó Sasuke activando el Sharingan

-Oi, oi tampoco había que ponerse así- Dijo defensivamente Shikamaru alzando las manos en gesto pacificador

-Como iba diciendo- Continuó Sasuke tras pulverizar con la mirada a toda la habitación menos a Hinata. Para eso hacia falta otra clase de valor- Karin apareció y pisó el agua que estaba a mis pies, que resultó ser Suigetsu

-¿¡PERO ES QUE EN ESE EQUIPO TE QUIEREN VIOLAR TODOS O QUÉ!?

-Teniendo en cuenta el historial de equipos que lleva Sasuke, con Sakura, Naruto (tantos besos no pueden ser accidentales) y luego Orochimaru yo diría que ya lo tiene asumido- Comentó Shikamaru.

-¿¡Por qué estoy yo en esa lista y Kakashi no!?

-Porque a Kakashi le vale con su Icha Icha- Se encogió de hombros Akibamaru. Es decir, Akamaru con cuerpo de Kiba

-...¿Creeis que Kakashi-sensei es onanista?- Preguntó con curiosidad Sai

..

..

-Nunca me lo había planteado, la verdad- Admitió Naruto, rascandose la barbilla

-No. En verdad el Icha Icha es un ejercicio de control- Confesó Sasuke en su modo "soy el más guay del lugar, escuchadme sacar conclusiones y relaciones en todo lo posible e imaginable con un sólo hecho y mucha imaginación porque en este momento carecemos de narrador" - Si puede controlar sus impulsos más primarios mientras lee todo ese porno habrá dominado las pasiones y será un shinobi completamente inmune a la seducción.

-Pues yo eso no me lo creo- Negó Ino- Definitivamente onanista. Aunque es una pena. Kakashi-sensei es muy sexy y misterioso

-¿Esto que siento...-Se preguntó a si mismo Sai, en alto, como no-...son celos?

-Sai- Le cortó Sakura- Que la serie ya ha acabado. Ya no necesitas hacer todos los momentos emotivos extra tristes y llenos de flashbacks para que Naruto entienda tu dolor, se idenifique con él, y cambie tu visión del mundo a la suya a golpes si es necesario para que alcances la paz interior y la felicidad y misteriosamente triunfes en todo lo que te propongas. Y siempre es necesario. Digo lo de pegarte. En el resto, es objetivo a tu nivel de importancia en la serie y de carisma ante el público. Tal vez no debistes hablar sólo de penes en un programa infantil

-Es la "Terapia No Jutsu"- Asintió Hinata, decidiendo ignorar la parte que volvía sus vidas muy reales en un anime o en un manga escrito por un japonés que decidió matar a su primo pudiendo matar a Hiashi o a Hanabi o a Ko o a un ninja desconocido de Konoha que pasaba por ahí- Muy conocido en Fanfiction

-¿No era eso donde había cosas asquerosas como el Kisa-loquesea y Zetsu-loquesea? - Preguntó Kankuro- Oh, y el incesto tambien.

-¿Una página web donde hay incesto, zoofilia y florafilia (si es que existe)?- Repitió Naruto, incredulo- Bueno, al menos no hay necrofilia y Mary Sues

-Que ingenuo eres, dobe- Le insultó Sasuke

-Callate o te ordeno leer un ItaSasu como misión de rango SS con el Sharingan

-...

-...

-La guerra te ha cambiado, Naruto.-Admitió la derrota el Uchiha.

-En verdad la idea fue de Hinata. Me dijo que si me hacías pupa te lo dijera

-Como te subestimaron los Hyuga, Hyuga- La dijo Sasuke con respeto en la voz. Hinata asintió solemnemente.

-Sasuke-_kun _-Le advirtió Sakura, crujiendose los nudillos y sacando los guantes- Sigue con la historia

-Sí- Concedió- Pues como Suigetsu era agua y Karin le piso salió de la regadera de mi ducha y empezaron a discutir. Luego vino Juugo con un pigüino que se había encontrado y

-En el país del Hierro no hay pingüinos- Recalcó Sakura con una venita hinchada- Ni en todo el Narutoverso. Se extinguieron junto con los gatos normales.

-Luego le dio uno de sus ataques de Esquizofrenia y Bipolaridad con lo que tuve que usar mi Sharingan en él- La ignoró completamente Sasuke- pero su pingüino, que se llamaba Kimimaro 13710876340143017301 porque siempre llama a todos los animales que recoge Kimimaro, fue asesinado brutalmente haciendo que se pusiera a llorar y que la sangre de Karin se mezclara con la del pingüino porque había sido herida. Aunque a todos nos diera igual si sobre vivía o no. Por eso no me di cuenta

-Se nota los vinculos del equipo- Comentó sarcasticamente Temari- Muy profundos

-Y como yo había salido herido, porque todavía estaba cogiendo mi jabón del suelo cuando le dio el ataque a Juugo y tener una herida en el culo es algo vergonzoso Karin me ofreció su sangre para sanarme así que la bebí. Pero también me bebí a Suigetsu porque era liquido y le pareció divertido para ver que pasaba. Luego les mandé a todos a otra dimensión con mi Kamui

-No sabía que tu Sharingan tuviera el Kamui

-Mi sharingan es Dios- A naruto si le contestaba. Además, era de su Sharingan. A esas preguntas siempre se las contesta. Por principios- Pero claro, les tuve que ir a buscar, así que me fui al mundo de mi Kamui donde era una chica que estaba casada con el hijo de Sakura y Karin y como tenía que estar en mi papel para encontrar a mi equipo tuve que cumplir con mis deberes de esposa

-Cómo puede decir eso con esa cara tan impasible es algo que me preguntaré siempre- Comentó Tenten

-Ha aprendido de Kakashi-sensei- Confirmó Naruto.- Ese hombre es increíble. Una vez me convinció de que en cada gota de agua hay una galaxia llenas de diminutos planetas con nanopersonas viviendo en la nanotierra. Me lo enseño con una superlupa.

-Y estuve mucho tiempo ahí, por lo que me quede embarazada y tuve que dar a luz. Luego encontré a mi equipo, volví a abrir el portal y volví a casa

-¿No tendrías que haber dejado al bebé con su padre Sakarin?- Alzó una ceja incredula Ino

-¿Cómo adivinaste que su nombre era Sakarin?- Preguntó curioso el Uchiha

-No sé. Sonaba mejor que Kakura

-Mi madre se llamaba Kakura - Le dijo seriamente Kankuro. Temari le dio una colleja

-Era Karura, patán

-Esa era mi tercera opción- Les guiñó un ojo Ino justo antes de esconderse tras el Hokage. Como si fuera posible pasar a Naruto y sobrevivir a Hinata.

-Oh, y me lo traje porque era un miembro del clan Uchiha y sería una mala madre si avandonara a mi hija- Acabó Sasuke- ¿Alguna duda?

-¿Si te digo que no había escuchado una trola más grande en mi vida me dices "pero yo nunca miento, Sakura"?

-Sí

-Pues entonces ninguna

-A-anno- Comentó Hinata - Sasuke-san, es una niña

-Debe haber intercambiado el sexo conmigo cuando viajamos a través del Kamui...-Musitó Sasuke- Con lo que me había costado ponerle nombre...

-¿Como se llamaba?

-Itachi Tomato Uchiha

-¿¡HAS LLAMADO A NUESTRO HIJO, bueno, hija, ESO DA IGUAL COMO UNOS TOMATES!?

-Sí- Sasuke ni se perturbó

-¡LE CAMBIAMOS EL NOMBRE EN ESTE INSTANTE!- Le reclamó la pelirrosa _**-A/N siempre quise poner "la pelirrosa" en un fanfic. Parece muy popular y algo ridiculo. Pelirrosa. Bueno, es mejor que peligris o peliazabache (Con este me rió. Eso es moreno, por poner peliazabache no queda mejor. Es como si le dijo a Gaara pelirescarlata. Simplemente no) y el ocasional pelinaranja que me encuentro. Eso es pelirrojo. Y PUNTO. Al menos no he visto ningún pelimarrón...**_

-Tiene que estar relacionado con los tomates- Puso sus condiciones Sasuke- Si no le digo a Karin que es suyo

-¡COMO SI LA LLAMAMOS COMO UNA MALDITA ENSALADA! ¡PERO A ESA NI TE ACERQUES!

-¿Sarada? De acuerdo. -Concedió Sasuke.

-Oi...-Puso cara de pillo, y de pervertido, Naruto- Y si tu marido era el hijo de Sakura y Karin...¿quien era el hombre?

El mundo se quedó quieto un instante. Luego, como si fuera a cámara lenta y protagonizado por robots, todos se giraron hacia Sasuke

-...-Sasuke miró de reojo a Sakura- Karin- Admitió al final

-Entonces fue Sakura- Asintió Ino- Si no, no habrías tardado tanto en contestar.

-Es un milagro que la niña se parezca a ti- Comentó Sai desde su esquina oscura- Conociendo a Cayo Malayo- Porque el mote de Sakura había digievolucionado hasta categorías hasta ahora desconocidad- y pelo de zanahoria Sakarín debía de ser feísimo.

-¿¡QUE HAS DICHO!?- Sakura estaba como siempre, a punto de destrozar algo

-No hay Uchihas feos- Contestó simplemente Sasuke. - Nunca los habrá

-Essssssssssssa esssssssssss la razzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzon de mi obsssssssssssssssessssssssssssion con Sssssssssssssssssssassssssssssssssuke- apareció Orochimaru de la nada, con el pequeño Kimimaru reencarnado de los brazos. Se estaba comiendo sus propias costillas

...Hay que dejar morir a algunos Kekkei Genkai. Sólo por principios.

-¿Por qué no comparamos a Orochimaru con una cucaracha en vez de una serpiente? Total, si son igual de imposibles de matar- Comentó Chouji volviendo a escena con su bolsa de papas intacta y sin Kiba.- Por cierto Karui, ¿le has dado de comer a nuestra hija?- la mencionada suspiró

-Sí. Ya le he dado la teta a mi Chocho.

* * *

**Y con esto y un bizcocho...**

**¡se lo comió todo Chocho!**

**En serio. Menudo nombre. Me da mucha pena esa niña. **

**Bueno, a lo que viene esta nota. Algunos os preguntareis si puedo dejar la parodia ya. Quiero decir, quedan muchos temas que no hemos tocado como:**

**¿Cuando viajaron Kakashi y Obito a luchar en el Kamui que pasó en realidad? Porque se podrían haber casado, con Obito Uchiha como Tobi Uchiha, un tipico nombre de OC en fanfiction cuando se trata de una chica y no de un perro (En su defensa, el idioma suele ser el inglés) y Kakashi Hatake teniendo como hijo a Sakumo Hatake porque todo va al revés. ¿¡Habría un triangulo amoroso con Okojo Uchiha, el armiño Uchiha, es decir, el contraparte femenino de Itachi, la comadreja Uchiha!****? **

**Porque claramente donde luchan es el Tsukuyomi. Así que no vale y es genjutsu del autor porque es japonés y sus apellidos siempre acaban en -moto y no le apetecía pensar más. Claramente el Kamui abre la ventana entre los mundos paralelos. Road To Ninja es prueba de eso. O tal vez no. **

**De todas formas esto es Fanfiction y puedo escribir lo que me de la gana con estos personajes por la liberta de expresión y eso. Es como la teoría - de la que nadie se ha dado cuenta. _Todavía -_de que Hinata es maltratada en su familia porque es la hija bastarda de Kisame y por eso tiene el pelo azul y tanta afinidad con el agua. Además que su "escudo protector super santo super largo" son como mini espaditas de chakra. La Samehada es una espada y come chakra**

**Totalmente cierto y evidente. **

**SI y solo SI supero los...no sé, ¿30? Que estoy de examenes, gente, reviews me planteo escribir la tercera parte de mi serie de "¡CONVOCA LA REUNIÓN DE KAGES! ¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA!" con todas estas dudas y teorias explicadas. Incluso puede que incluya a todavía más personajes. **

**Hasta puedo conseguir que Kakashi vuelva de su destierro. Puedo hacerlo. **

**Y NADIE le llamará onanista en esa historia. O, al menos, a la ca...a la mascara y protector de frente ninja que ya no le deja tuerto.**

**Me gustaba que el protector le dejara tuerto. Jo. Era Sexy y Misterioso.**

**Oh y no me olvido. Sarada técnicamente es SakuSasuKarin. O SakarinSasu. Como prefiraís. Así que ese es el motivo por el que la Ensalada Abanico de Papel -tienes que adorar tus traducciones literales- lleva gafas. **

**Ja ne. **


End file.
